The Darkest Rise Yet To Come
by TheklarolineLover
Summary: He saved her. He raised her, and in time she fell in love with him. Caroline was fifteen the night she met Klaus. He saved her from the other bloodthirsty vampires. She was in Klaus's inner circle for centuries. He taught her everything she knows. She belonged to him. Her loyalty to him grew so strong. She did whatever he asked. Because of one simple fact... she loved him.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Many don't even know she exists. Klaus always kept her out of public eyes. Through the centuries she was known as Klaus's slave, his mistress, an 'old friend', but ever as what she wanted.

It all started many centuries ago. When Klaus found her. It was in the middle of a war zone. It was in the 14th century, there was a war, a big one. A war against the humans and the bloodsuckers or as their known today 'vampires'. Everyone called them the originals or the original family because as legend would have it they were the first vampires ever to walk the earth. The oldest creatures of the night. The deadliest of all.

Back then the humans were very aware that supernatural creatures lived among them. Vampires, demons who wore the skin of humans. Werewolves, men who turn themselves into beasts. Witches, servants of the devil. The humans had planned to rib the world of these 'abominations'. Only God should have the power.

The human's learned that the 'stories' of the family that lived in the castle, weren't just stories. The humans saw it only fit to overthrow them. It was a nice thought, truly. However, what the humans didn't know was these creatures weren't just any monster, nor just any common vampires. They were the strongest and oldest creatures alive and the humans had been fools to go against them.

Caroline's parents were one of the human leaders in the fight. Their plan was good, really good. But Klaus was better. The humans never stood a chance.

It was an attack the humans hadn't anticipated. The vampires descended upon the villages and towns, showing no mercy to the innocents. Men, woman, even children taken from their homes to be slaves or ripped apart. And then there was poor, sweet little Caroline. Hiding. So scared, so terrified. That was how Klaus found her.

Caroline was fifteen the night her parents died, the night she met Klaus, the night everything changed.

He saved her from the other bloodthirsty vampires.

Caroline had no idea why over the years he gave her many different explanations.

 _I was in need of a new cup-bear._

 _I guess, I just like pretty little things._

 _Maybe, I see how similar you and I truly are._

But there was one constant answer.

He saw the 'potential' in her.

…

He took her home with him that night. He kept her as his cup-bear. As his 'slave'. She cleaned his chambers, served him and his guests during their gatherings as he wished. This became Caroline's life for a time. He made her sleep in his bed with him. But Caroline was a Forbes, and she wouldn't be a Forbes if she didn't at least attempt to fight back. Klaus said he admired her stubbiness but would find her attempts of resisting amusing. He always found ways to bend her will to his own. Whether that be by blackmail, threating and over time… seducing.

It was almost laughable the promises she made back then. How she would never give in. He's a vampire and a werewolf, and a monster.

Funny thing about Klaus. In the last 520 years, Caroline had never met anyone more diabolical, more stubborn or more cunning. He always gets what he wants.

He never forced himself on her, he almost never hurt her. She can still remember the other 'people' talking about what the vampires did to them. Bite marks and bruises all over their bodies. Back then Caroline had never been with a man, she didn't even know what the men 'did' with the woman. Most of the other girls assumed that because Caroline belonged to Klaus, she must have got the worse of it.

Of course, Caroline wasn't an idiot, saw how he treated other slaves or the people who 'disappointed' him. Most of the time she did as she was told because she saw what become of those who angered him.

At night he would sit in front of the fire. Work on warfare strategies or his stretch. She could feel his eyes follow her. When they were alone Klaus made attempts to touch her. However, he was always gentle.

They called him a monster. The cruel king, who believes love makes us weak. There was a time she would have agreed, but not anymore.

He saved her. He raised her. And in time she fell in love with him.

The first time he ever kissed her, was the first time she ever truly thought about being a vampire.

The first time he made love to her, was the first time she knew she really loved him. She was human, and she was scared. But he was gentle and tender with her. Even when he never was with anyone else.

Over the years wherever Klaus went, Caroline went to.

He finally turned her on her birthday. It saw her birthday wish after all.

Elijah was always good to her, over the years he taught her many things. The wise brother of the group. She rarely had anything to fear from him. It was clear that Rebekah never liked her very much. Caroline always suspected there were times Rebekah would have drained if it hadn't been for Klaus. But underneath in all, she wasn't so bad. Kol was friendly, sometimes a little too friendly. He also seemed more of an outsider though. Came and left as he wished. As for Finn, she never met him. She saw he once, daggered. She felt a little sad for him.

She was in Klaus's inner circle for centuries. He taught her everything she knows. He would keep her close. Never allow anyone to touch her. She belonged to him. He entrusted her with the most important missions. She grew stronger every passing year.

On the nights she laid in bed beside him, enjoyed the aftermath. He would stroke her hair, as she laid on his chest. This was the way he showed his affections. Rarely with words, but with actions.

Her loyalty to him grew so strong. She did whatever he asked without question, because of one simple fact… she loved him. Maybe even too much.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

Caroline sat in the window, just staring out into the open. She had finished reading her book hours ago and was now feeling quite bored. For the last few weeks, there was nothing to do but sit around and wait. Earlier that day she had seen two stable-boys mucking around out on the lawn. She envied them. So young and free, must be nice. Now it was dark, and the beautiful sun was long gone. Only darkness remained.

She missed him. She sometimes wondered if he even was even sparing her a second thought every now and then.

Before she met him, she was just a nobody. A young girl who could do nothing right for her parents. Her mother had planned out this whole other life for Caroline. Yet, at the same time barely spared anytime for her. The plan involved selling her to any family her parents could find with the best offer. She might as well have been a prized horse. Her Father was the worst one though. She relished the day when he was away hunting or leading the troops. He was a complicated man. It was hardly a loving family. It was clear that if she was born a boy, life might have been easier.

It really was another life. A life where she constantly felt weak and small. Klaus showed her something else. Another side of herself. That was the real reason she loved being a vampire. The strength and power, it was hard not to let it go to your head.

There was a jolt of surprise when the first sound of thunder bellowed from the sky. It had been pelting down with rain for a while now. The weather was practically identical to that night.

On that particular night, the air was especially cold. Strong winds picking up. Like the weather had sensed the chaos, thunder blasting at full volume. The rain falling with no ending. Terrible weather, for a terrible night.

It only took one moment, one moment for everything to go from fine to hell. The vampires invaded the village, ripping apart everyone and everything. They came from every direction, boxed us in. There was nowhere to run. The humans tried to fight back, but with the small number of weapons and people they had. Unfortunately, the odds weren't in their favour. One of the last things Caroline remembered was her mother with the most terrified look on her face. Screaming at her to move, to leave. She was only fifteen at the time, so she hid where every other fifteen-year-old girl did when they there scared. Under the bed.

It was all happening so slowly and fast at the same moment. Caroline was sure it was the shock and how could it not be. The people screaming. The village on fire. Caroline was so scared, so freighted. Even from under the bed she could hear the cries from outside.

The horrified screams. Caroline wanted to help them, she truly did, but she could even help herself. Those were her friends and family being slaughtered like cattle, and she was hiding under the bed like the scared little girl she was. Her fears only grew when one of the vampires had entered her homes.

Ever been in a solution where your life instantly feels limited. Caroline chest was rising and falling quicker than her heart could keep up. Her breath was shaky and all over the place. She was almost starting to hyperventilate. No doubt her parents were dead. Who did she have left? Closing her eyes praying that this nightmare would soon end. Every bang, boom, and crash that vampire made while throwing chairs and tables made her flinch. She had to hold her hand over her mouth just to prevent herself from making a sound.

"I know you're here, why don't come out to play" It was a man's voice.

Despondently, Caroline didn't get a chance to do anything before the man pulling her roughly out from under the bed. Grabbed her by the shoulders in an iron grip, she just manages to catch a glimpse of his disgusting smile and then he bit into her violently. No amount of screaming or struggling could save her. It was only by some miracle that she managed to get hold of a nearby steel bowl and using the last of her strength she smacked it over the vampire's head. It did little damage but gave her a brief second to escape.

As quickly as she could Caroline ran out of the hut. The second she stepped outside she saw true ruin. Homes on fire, being burnt to ash. So many bodies lying dead on the ground drained from their blood. She saw the creatures going through the huts taking anything and everything they wanted. The cold air was freezing. The wet drops of her tears making a trail on her pale cheeks. Breaking out of her trance as this new reality set in. Trying to continue with her escape, Caroline turned away from the ruin. She only took a couple of steps before her plan demolished. Falling straight into the arms another. Caroline almost fell back if not for the hand that grabbed her waist to steady her.

This was one of the true moment's in Caroline life that she will never forget. The day, the exact moment she met… Klaus.

She would never forget that surprised look on his face. Those eyes, so dark, so deep, so… blue with a hint of green or light brown? His hair was longer back then, a dirty blond colour. A few natural curls and tied back from his face. She was so much younger then. Other vampires were looking at them, dumbfounded. Like she was crazy to have touched him, moreover then to have basically thrown herself into him.

She still remembers the feeling of being small and faint under his graze. That feeling never really went away with Klaus. Like a someone looking down at a tiny little insect. At this age Caroline was a lot shorter then Klaus, he practically towered over her. They continued to stare at one another. He clearly wasn't expecting her to fall into him like that. His face now less surprise and more just focused on her. He was calm and completely still, while Caroline was breathing rapidly, and she was hardly tranquil.

A woman standing close by stepped forward, looking ready to advance on Caroline. It was what made Caroline look away from his eyes and towards her. The woman looked upset and angered by the scene in front of her. The woman's hair was amazing very dark, black. What stopped her was when Klaus had taken one of his hands away from her body and in the air for the woman to holt her movement.

"Well, hello there" Those were the first words he ever spoke to her. The surprise in his eyes now entirely gone and slight smirk placed upon his lips. His word was almost flirtatious. "And what's your name love" He spoke strongly, but softly like he didn't wish to scare her off. She stared blankly at him. The question he asked running over and over again in her head like a broken record. Like the question couldn't quite sink into her brain, she couldn't process it. She was at a loss for a moment. A smirk on his lips and a playful glimpse in his eyes. That glimpse scared her little because he looked as though he had just found a new toy and with that thought in mind, she quickly gathered back her thoughts.

Unfortunately, the hold he had on her was still strong and as she placed her hand on his chest. Giving the biggest shove she had, alas nothing. It was like his chest was made of steel. Panic bubbled up inside her. "Let go of me" Her voice lacked its usual strength. Unsurprising that didn't flatten his smirk nor the hold he had on her. So she started to struggle more.

"Such a feisty little thing" The evil little spark in his eye, she would come to know all too well. Caroline's itchy and uncomfortable dress was now torn and dirty. It also gave easy access to parts of her skin around her waist. When she felt his fingertips glide over her exposed skin, it made her body quiver. "And beautiful too. Two perfect qualities in one" She noticed his eyes roamed her body and immediately felt the danger.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" She spat. The screaming seemed to finally level his smirk. But Caroline victory was short lived when she heard someone quickly approach behind her. Every nerve in her body froze.

It was an odd feeling to describe, but she knew who was behind them. The minute her body froze, Klaus pick up on it. "I apology Your Grace" Your Grace? Oh no. Caroline realized just how much danger she was in. She knew it was the vampire who attacked her only minutes ago. "I clearly didn't have a tight enough grip on the girl" The hatred and revulsion in his voice was quite clear.

She had no idea why, it was like instinct, but she looked up at Klaus and it seemed to make him look down at her. Once again they both looked at each. She could feel the fear written on her face. Praying he wouldn't hand her over to this man. She was going to vomit. Her stomach felt as though it was twisting itself it a very tight knot. She might not be thrilled to be in his arms, but better alive then drained by that monster. "I would be happy to take her off your hands" She had already suffered some the blood loss, making her dizzy. Klaus straightened up, he sustained their gaze. The look he gave her, it was like he understood.

Her heart started thumping all over again. She excepted to die. His smirk no longer upon his lips. He actually had an unreadable expression. She lost hope when she felt a hand on her upper arm, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

And that was it.

"You're dismissed" There was a pause. "I'll take it from here" He then smirked at her, one of his rare and kinder smirks.

* * *

 _Klaus still had his grip on her. Her attacker had stormed off in a huff. Obviously angry about being dismissed and losing his meal. Caroline was still in a lot of shock. Didn't really know whether to feel relieved or terrified, truthy she felt a bit of both. Funny enough she didn't know just how much of a monster she gained._

 _Looking around there was nothing left of the village. Caroline tried to look around for her parents but didn't get much of a chance with Klaus's harsh grip on her arm. She did try to pull herself free while he was otherwise distracted, or at least she thought he was. But even when she didn't have his full attention she wasn't going anywhere. He even smirked at her, like he found her attempts amusing. Besides that, he didn't say much towards her and his face was mostly unreadable._

 _He eventually led her over to a big and intimating looking horse. It was double the size of her. Caroline loved horses, they were gorgeous creatures and this black stallion was no exception. For a second, she was entranced by the creature but broke out of it when she was thrown towards it. She only had an instant before two manly hands grabbed hold of her hips and without any warnings and lifted her up onto its back. The action surprised her so much she even let go a little squeak. She watched him leave for a moment, and she instantly thought about making a run for it. However, the parade of vampires around had her rethinking that decision. She saw everyone else start to saddle up as well. Klaus eventually made his way back and without a word he climbed up on the same horse, she was on. She definitely wasn't excepting this. She body became rigid, he clearly had no regard for boundaries._

 _She sat there and considered everything. While he adjusted both them and the saddle. He was so close to her, it was didn't seem appropriate. She saw a bunch of girls and some boys being taken and they didn't seem to have share a horse with one of the men. She would rather be on the back of a wagon with the rest. She felt their horse move before anyone else's and before she knew it everyone was following behind. They were leading. She kept looking back and she felt Klaus's chest vibrate with a chuckle._

 _They had been riding for about two to three hours. He had ignored her for most of the ride, and for that she was thankful. Though, it also bothered her. He saved her from that other vampire, for what? What did he want? She knew what she wanted, she wanted her mother. Her mother might not always have been affectionate in fact, she was rarely ever was. But she didn't care. She didn't even know if her parents were alive. It made her want to burst into tears. But she wasn't going to do that when she was trapped between his strong arms. The sickling feeling in her stomach was still there. Now she was just tired and afraid of what their next stop will bring._

 _The more the night moved on, the colder it got. Caroline was starting to shiver, hugged her shoulders trying to protect herself the night chill. She didn't predict a smooth blanket to appear, to cover her bare skin. She jumped a little when she realized it was, in fact, Klaus who was covering her. She didn't want to accept it but was too tired and cold to fight him, so instead, she sat still as the lenient material covered her._

" _So… you never did tell me your name love" His voice was a surprise. He spoke to her calmly. Astonishingly, considering he recently just growled at an 'incompetent Moran' how he so delicately put it. Whatever he might believe, she wasn't being stubborn or trying to ignore him. She simply just didn't know what to say. Was she now to engage in polite chit-chat with her kidnapper. "I understand you're still adjusting sweetheart. But you should know… I really hate to say things twice" and just like that. The calm began to fade. "A beautiful girl such as yourself must have a beautiful name"_

 _She dared to not scoff at his words. She dared to be brave, but it was hard. He was bigger, stronger and older. "It's Caroline, where are you taking me?" Deciding to ignore his last comment._

" _Caroline" Testing it out on his lips. It sounded oddly smoothing with his accent. "Seems I was right, not only beautiful but a strong name too, if I'm not mistaken" His words made her feel a little awkward._

 _There was a pause. She didn't know if he was waiting for her to respond or if he was done speaking. Either way, she didn't know what to do. "I just… want to know where we are going?" She kept her voice light, not wanting to piss him off and hoped he would just tell her._

 _She felt a breath he let out, as he smirked. "Why… I'm taking you home" his voice sounded confused. Like it was a silly question. He stunned her by moving closer. Brought his lips to her ear. She felt him smirk against the shell of her ear. "My little bird"_

" _I'm not a bird" She felt herself get angrier and it just increased when she heard him chuckle. She would rather him get angry at her for talking back. At least then she would know he was taking her seriously. "What would you like to be love?"_

 _She didn't answer. There's was no way she could without it coming out wrong. So, she remained quiet. She just saw all her loved ones and the village she grew up in, everything she knew burn to the ground. She was alone, scared and now… angry. She also still had no idea what he wanted. She was expecting the worse. Drain her, rape her, use her._

 _It was like having her own whole conversation going on in her head and every sentence she brushed present a new emotion. "Are you scared, Caroline" His voice sounded genuinely curious._

" _No" Clearly a lie, they both knew it._

" _Lying to me already. Very bold" One of his hands let go of the reins and latched on to her arm, it made her shiver. "Am I making you nervous, Caroline?" She tried to pull away, but it was kind of hard when she basically had nowhere to go. She could tell he was enjoying this._

 _Her words just came out naturally. "I'm not nervous, I just find you repulsive" She actually felt a little delight. For a moment. However, the silence that followed didn't bring any enjoyment and it only grew from there. Had she angered him?_

" _You should watch how you speak to me, love" His voice was threatening and lined with anger. "I can always feed you to the dogs if you'd like" His voice monotoned. The jokes were clearly over._

 _How she itched to snap back. Needless to say, she had a history of letting her opinions get the best of her. When he raised his large, manly hand and started running it up her arm. It felt awkward and oddly comfortable at the same time. She took a deep breath in when his hand disappeared from her arm and grazed her soft child-like cheeks. "Such a pretty little thing" She wasn't used to a man being so forward with her._

 _He is so confusing. Calm then angry, then back to calm again and then… you get it. It also hadn't escaped her notice that everyone seemed to keep their distance and the people that did approach seemed quite nervous._

 _A bucket of Caroline nervous came to play when a ridicules large castle came into view if you could even call it a castle. It made Caroline completely speechless._

" _Something wrong, love" Though, his question seemed concerning. His tone, however, told Caroline he knew exactly what was 'wrong'. It was still dark, and they were still a fair while away, so it was hard to see the whole place. Yet, it was easy to see the places beautiful and luxury's, and scary qualities. The perfect prison it would come to be. That's how she saw it, the first time she ever laid eyes on it and the thought petrified her._

 _Klaus signed. "Don't be nervous, love. You'll be fine"_

She walked the halls with one destination in mind.

* * *

They were now in France, Klaus had been gone for three weeks on business and he was finally back. Excitement welling up inside her. She tried to walk properly, but she couldn't help but quicken her pace. She had finally arrived at the door of the throne room and was greeted with two guards on either side.

She looked at them and thought carefully on her words "umm… Je suis ici pour voir sa grâce" Klaus had and was technically still trying to teach her French. They moved around so often though, it was like learning only a third of one language before having to deal with another. She seemed to get something right in her words though, due to the guard understanding her intention.

He opened the large wooden door to reveal the royal throne room. Klaus saw stood on the bottom step to the platform of the cathedra, both his and Elijah's eyes fell on her. Klaus instantly smirked faintly at the sight of her. She felt a smile of her own come out. She felt her body bouncing about like a little girl. Elijah was standing in the center of the room, she felt herself grow a little disappointed that she had now found Klaus alone. However, she was happy to see him as well all the same.

The guard bowed formally "Lady Caroline, Votre grâce"

She stepped further into the room. Bowed deeply and respectfully to Klaus and Elijah just like she was taught. Elijah didn't bow but respectively nodded his in her direction. "Votre grâce. mon seigneur" She spoke breathlessly. Finding it hard to keep her excitement in.

Klaus, however, seemed to notice it. Elijah appeared as though he was going to speak to her, but Klaus cut him off. "That will be all Elijah" Elijah didn't argue, he just took the hint and sent smile and nod to Her. In return, she gave her own small smile.

He shortly after made his departure. The moment Caroline heard the door close, she was standing in front of Klaus in a flash using her vampire abilities. He was still a few centimeters taller than her. He didn't seem affected in the slightest by her sudden movements, but she didn't care. Without a moment's thought, she grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his lips down to her own. He responded immediately, matching her enthusiasm. His lips were nice and soft as usual, and as expected had a little cold, but not in a terrible way. Her little pink lips always felt so warm. It was a good balance.

His hands had come to wrap around her waist. Pushing her hard against his body. She felt his excitement growing. She moaned into his mouth, it felt so good to kiss him again. She hated when he left as he did, she felt most at home when he was around. "God, I've missed you" She managed to say between their kisses. She felt him smirk against her lips.

Such to Klaus's protest she pulled away from his lips. She gave him a sweet smile at the growl he'd let go. "So, how did it go?" Wanting to know what to expect. She sensed good news seeing as what high spites he was in.

"Everything is where it should be" His hand moved down to the front of her dress and begin to untie it. "The witches no longer pose as a threat" Attempting to removing the top layer of her gown. "The silly human army from the east, is no more" She lost a little of her smile at those words, while his just seemed to get bigger. "and now we have gained the allies we require".

"And you thought it right to just slaughter them all?" she questioned strongly. Displeased by this. Klaus stops his movement at her comment. The smirk was slowly discarded from his face. Turning around and looking rather repulsed at her care for them. She had never enjoyed killing people, it didn't thrill her as it did him. He climbed the remaining stairs to the thrones plat-form. "I just mean, was it entirely necessary?" She heard a scoff become from him.

He was always so temperamental. He fell down on the magnificent, large red cathedra. "Haven't we already had this conversation love" he spoke tiresomely of the topic. Looking away in clear disinterest.

"Doesn't mean we can't have it again-"

"That's enough Caroline" He swiftly cut her off. He didn't shout, he spoke calmly. It was more of a warning. A warning to stop or she'll be met with the storm. She saw the coldness in his eyes and the anger it was holding. So, she let the matter go. Klaus took a moment to regain control of his emotions. One again he grabbed her shoulders in his large hands "sweetheart" He pulled her close. "This is the way thing are" He gently laid a kiss on her smooth cheek, before leaving the room. Caroline watched him out with a sad expression.

* * *

 _The night they entered the castle Caroline was ready for everything to end. For her fate to be sealed for good. Whatever he had it store for her. But she didn't expect what happened next._

 _The next few weeks went by so slowly. It wasn't what she assumed. After they arrived he took her straight to his room and that's where she stayed. He instantly laid down a set of rules for her._

 _Firstly, she was only allowed in his room and that was all. She wasn't to leave._

 _She tried to once and needless to say after he caught her. She didn't try a second time. He had thrown her against the wall with terrifying anger. She thought he was going to kill her. But he seemed to realize his own strength. He swore and roughly picked her up from the ground. That said a lot about Klaus, that was the nicest he could get._

 _Secondly, she was to sleep in his bed._

 _That was one of his more irritating requests. Of course, she refused but that only added to his sick enjoyment and as Caroline was yet to learn. Klaus always got his way in the end. When he requested it, she simply told him to go to hell and where she expected him to scream or even hit her. He just took a breath and smirked. He then followed by telling her she can sleep there willingly or, she can choose to sleep somewhere else in the room_ _… but naked. Wasn't really much of a choice. So, she chose the first opinion and with that crawled into the bed 'fully' dressed. Not an inch of skin showing. Sure, it was hot, itching and incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in. But she didn't care, they had no business sleeping together. Needless to say, it pissed him off which was just an added bonus. She might never be able to make him ever really and truly suffer but she did find pleasure in irritating him._

 _Thirdly, she would obey him_

 _She did do what he asked. Mainly because she didn't want to deal with his rage. She saw how he struggled to keep it in check. Although she didn't leave the room. She saw how his brother, Elijah tried to assist. She liked and was a little afraid of Elijah. She was afraid of them all, but Elijah was always nice towards her._

 _Fourthly, no back talking_

 _That one was a little more difficult to follow through with. Especially since he was the one being a dick most of the time. But it was also like asking her to change her personality. Caroline, like her mother, always had her opinions and like any strong woman fought for what she felt was right._

 _She hated every single rule, but she didn't see another way. She wasn't exactly in a position of power and Klaus always made sure she remembered that._

 _Day three, she had not bathed at all. She was still completely dirty, she also was starting to smell. Klaus demanded many times for her to bathe. At first, it seemed as though he was going to wash her himself, but like hell that was ever going to happen smoothly and they both knew it. So, he had a few of the maidservant's 'help' her. She still didn't feel comfortable undressing, but the dried blood and dirt was starting to itch uncomfortably and create an unwelcoming smell. After she had been down her was given and new shift. That was all._

 _She had only interacted with a handful of people. Klaus's brothers Elijah and Kol. Kol wasn't so bad. His forwardness and flirty comments were a little confronting, although he seemed harmless. To her at least. She had a feeling Klaus had a lot to do with that. A few trusted maidservants also came through a few times and Klaus's personal manservant._

 _Tonight, there was a social event going on down in the castle. Which left Caroline alone in Klaus's chamber. She was seated on of the chair facing the fireplace. She sat only in her shift. Her long, blond flowing locks free to lay upon her shoulders and down her back. Going to bed, it was not liking she would be taking by sleep. It was dead silent in the room apart from the crackling of the fireplace. Klaus had ordered it to be stock before he left to keep the room nice and warm for her. She barely ate the food that the servant brought her._

 _Klaus had left a while ago for the affair. She felt benumbed to everything. She hated being cooped up. She felt like her life had no purpose anymore. She might not have had much freedom before, but she still had freedom. Day after day she felt like a caged bird and that was clearly how he saw her. Of course, she was now living in one of the most luxuries castles ever built._

 _She hadn't really seen any of the other rooms but getting to know Klaus. It wouldn't be surprising if his turned out to be the biggest bedchamber in the castle. Everything was so elegant and upper class. Certainly, fit of a king. From the elegant furniture to the bed sheets. Everything was held in high esteem. Caroline had to admit the sheet were very soft and if she a prisoner she properly would have enjoyed it. On the other hand, her body also wasn't used to such a soft bed. It just added to her difficulty sleeping._

 _Shortly after though she finally felt her eyes begin to get heavy, but when that large chamber door opened, and it woke her up once again. She looked over to see Klaus walking through the door. He looked a little-pissed off, though that seemed to fade when he saw her._

" _Your still awake, love?" Irritation clear in his voice. Seeing no point in confirming what was clearly obvious, she decided not to respond. He didn't seem pleased that she was out of bed. She had also noted his slurring words. When he strolled past her to get to his desk, she could smell the faint similar scent of alcohol. She decided to just watch the flames dancing between orange and red._

" _Niech to szlag" She had no idea what he just said. But by the venom in his voice and the way he had slammed down on the table creating a horrendous sound of wood cracking. Caroline instantly tensed up in her chair, not expecting his actions._

 _The room began still again. She heard him approaching from behind her. She remained motionless, even her breathing. She just continued to stare at the flames. Now with a goblet of his chosen liquid, she observed as he sat down in the opposite chair. He looked defeated by tonight night's trials. Taking a sip from his goblet, his eyes had fallen upon her. It made her dreadfully nervous. He was impossible to read, she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking right now. She was fidgeting, her eyes moving back and forward between the fire and him._

" _My apologies love?" He spoke tiredly. He eyes slipping towards the pit. "It's been a… tedious night" adding a longing sigh. He head fell back onto the seat. He seemed really to sleep there._

 _She thought for a while, in the past few weeks Klaus seemed the most pleased when she interacted and engaged with him. "W-what happened?" The sound of her voice causes him to lean his head to the side and look at her. She felt a moment of regret, worried he might not have wanted her response. "Sorry"_

 _The way his head snapped up made her want to retreat. "Why are you sorry?" His voice contained curiosity._

" _It's not my business Your grace" She spoke softly._

 _He rolled his eye and scoffed at her statement. "That hasn't seemed to stop you before" He didn't seem angry by the information he seemed to notice about her. He even sent her a smirk._

" _You weren't long" His smirk widened._

" _Maybe I was just eager to get back to you little bird"_

 _She just looked at him up and down before turning her back on him once again. She heard a minor chuckle behind her. "My words do not flatter you, love?" She shifted in her seat. Again, choosing to ignore him. It would be impossible to reply without it sounding wrong or sending him a spiteful comment._

" _You look wonderful with your hair down like that" He whispered. She met his eyes, she saw that look a few times from a man. She didn't exactly know what is was or call. But she felt anxious as his eyes roamed down her body. When eyes got lower she pulled her shift more over her exposed legs. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable she felt and in return diverted his eyes. "I'm making you uncomfortable" His eyes returning to hers. Her eyes seem to tell him everything. "You needn't be afraid" He got up and walk over to the table once more, she heard him refilling his drink. "I'm not going to hurt you"_

 _Caroline turned to see him downed his drink in one. After finishing up he placed everything back and turned to her. He walked over to the chair she was sitting in. "I believe it's time for bed sweetheart" He looked down at her waiting for her to move. She stared at him for a while, before getting up and slowing moving towards the giant bed. Klaus not far behind her. Approaching the bed, she raised up on top and made herself comfortable on what had become her side. He didn't follow her straight away. She had her back to him, but she could hear the sound of discarded clothing. After a moment she felt a dip in the bed. He stayed on his side and didn't touch her. For that she was thankful. She stayed awake for most of the night listening to his deep breathing._


	3. Chapter 3 - Settling in

She walked in alone. Like always.

Never with him, or any other man.

Elijah had occasionally done the honors of escorting her, however, Klaus insisted that he shall escort, slash keep an eye on Rebekah. Kol had offered, but one deadly glare from Klaus put that idea to rest and honestly Caroline was grateful for it. Having Kol constantly around, with his childish shenanigans would make the whole eventing a nightmare. Of course, she could have brought a friend, however, last time Klaus took it upon himself make her dates next few days after a living hell. Now she only brings someone if she was looking for a reaction out of Klaus.

Therefore, she walked alone.

The room was filled with guests for the evening. Many powerful and high-quality families had made their appearance. Couple of new faces, but many the same. Fake smiles and disingenuous greetings. She had watched Elijah for years excelled in social settings. Sometimes, his ability to get through a single conversation amazed her. Countless exchanges felt exhausting. The men who actually engaged in conversation with her, Caroline had separated them into two categories. The ones who threw every sexist comment there is her way. Then there were the ones who looked at her as nothing more than the king's mistress and just talked to her in hopes to they would get the chance to interact with Klaus. However, thinking about its woman probably aren't much better. These women generally only have the means to talk to one another when sniffing out a fresh piece of gossip.

Everyone seemed relaxed and at ease. Which meant Klaus hadn't made his appearance yet.

The room was quite bright with a warm orange tint, from with freshly lit candles place everywhere around the room. Most of the guests, except for the vampires, had placed themselves away from the open books, not to feel the breeze the threaten to catch them. Caroline took a quick sweep of the room with her perfect vampire vision. Kol was flirting with two young women only a few meters away, women who looked like they could have dressed much more appropriately for the evening. Which made them perfectly dresses for Kol. Rebekah was engaged in the far corner, unsurprisingly surround by men and women listen to what Caroline could guess is an interest in the topic Rebekah was providing them. Which meant Elijah was possibly not here yet.

"How radiant you look tonight, lighting up the room brighter than the sun" Caroline could have groaned out loud, at the misery that had chosen to contain her. Instead, she produced a very unladylike scoff from her lips that let move for not endearment. While gazing the room, Kol had managed slip in next to her unaware.

"Wow, what a line" She said sarcastically. "How many girls have you use that line on tonight?" Caroline concluded many resulting in Kol's devilish smile.

"A few" Figures. She got a look over Kol shoulder openly to see Kol's prior entertainment looking towards her with cold, bitter eyes. "It would appear your previous amusements desire your attention much more than I currently do. Excuse me"

Caroline made a move to step around him; however, he quickly took action on that account. "Whoa, Whoa. What's the rush?" Kol hand lack onto her upper arm. She felt his strength through his snug grip. Caroline stared at his large fingers against the soft fabric of her dress. It wasn't unlike Kol to be so abrupt, but Caroline instantly returned her attention to him with a challenging glare. Seeming to understand he slowly moved his hand. They both took a moment to take a breath. When he looked at her again, he changed his state slightly. Instead, placing a gentle smile on his lips and softly rise out his hand to her. "I was just wondering if I could have the honor, please"

She thought about it for a moment. She knew Kol wouldn't take her refusal personally. However, in a public setting such as this, she knew it would be unwise to disrespect him in front of all these people. Especially since Kol appeared to persist tonight. So slowly and finally she placed her hand in his. His hand felt warm, coarse and unlike Klaus's his grip was skin-tight. He gave her a sly smile and lead her to the dance floor without delay. She was fully aware of his hand curved on her lower back.

To pass the time Caroline found herself looking around the room. Looking out of a certain someone. She just hoped Kol didn't notice. Caroline was determined to get through this dreadful dance, preferably in silence. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of swaying gently with each other and listening to the sweet melody of the musicians. Kol broke the silence.

"Never stop looking for him do you" Giving her an all-knowing look.

To which she simply shrugged her shoulders. "What's it to you"

"Nothing. It's just simply adorable to watch. Like a pet obediently waiting for its owner to come home" He was trying to rile her up. She decided to ignore his smart remark. Even though a fiery rage was building up inside. It wasn't the first time he had referred her to a type of pet. Thankfully she was excellent a control her emotions. She slightly turned her focus away from him. "Oh," He sucked a large breath in through his teeth. "I've offended you"

"As if I could never be offended by you" Caroline said spitefully.

Kol seemed to enjoy her wit. Kol picked up the tempo of their dance. He span her out, only to pull her in closer. "I do find it admirable the trust you give him." He inched his lips right against the shell of her ear "Even if it is misplaced" He whispered.

They were finally getting down to the point. She subtly ripped herself from Kol close hold. "Misplaced?" She calmly questioned. Kol raised his eyebrows in question. "Get to the point Kol. What do you want?" She was quickly getting tried with his games. Unfortunately, Kol appeared to be in the mood to draw out the conversation unnecessarily.

"Believe it or not" He dropped his voice seriously. "To help you"

Caroline rarely saw Kol look so serious. He held her eye contact for a long time until she scoffed in his face. Kol had never 'helped' someone unless it benefited him in some way. She untangled herself from his grasp and began marching away in an angry huff, but Kol made quick work to stop her in her tracks for the second time.

The hand he had placed on her arm to stop her, remained there this time. "How much do you know about these little 'trips' Klaus goes on" The usual expression had returned. Intensive eyes and lazy smirk.

Caroline's eyes raised with slight confusion. "I know what I want to know"

Something about that statement made Kol amused and she finally began to know why. "Or do you know what he wants you to know," Kol said decisively.

Caroline remained silent for a few moments. She wasn't stupid. Caroline was fully aware Klaus didn't always share everything. But she was aware he shared more with her than most others. Kol intended to challenge that as a type of delusion she was experiencing. "He's gaining new allies, searching for threats and getting rid of possible weaknes-"

"-Yes darling" He chuckled darkly. "I've heard the speech he gave to you" She looked at him with complete distaste. "Ask him" He said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Ask him what?"

She was not expecting Kol to move in closer until his lips were inches from her face. To everyone else, it would appear as though he was simply giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Ask him" She could feel the warmth of his breath. "Where he goes" His bottom lip scraping against her skin. "What he's doing" His lips felt slightly dry. "and most importantly why"

The sudden excitement fell upon all the guests. The commotion pulled all of Caroline's attention away from the Kol. The musicians stopped playing and a wave of silence filled the room as everyone's eyes locked onto the arrival. The only noise was the quiet mumbling from a number of guests. Caroline was trying to look past the crowd of people and see him. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard many of the female guests begin to gush. Even some of the servants stopped to stare. Many started to divert their graze when he walked by.

You could practically feel the power of his authority filling the room.

Klaus smirked confidently as he sauntered by. Elijah followed close behind on his left. It didn't escape Caroline noticed that the rest of the party that followed behind was all men. The moment stretched out as Klaus walked by.

Everyone watched as Klaus sat down on the throne. With a powerful, but slight flip or his wrist and the event presume as before. Elijah bend to speak in Klaus's ear, which reminded her of her exchange with Kol. She turned around to continue with the dreadful conversation. However, thankfully and oddly he had disappeared. Her eyes swept the room for a sign of him, but there was no trace. It didn't matter much though; she was ready to be done with his behavior anyway.

One by one, the guest of the evening began to line up in front of where Klaus was seated. Instantly you could see the unimpressed look on her face, as each guest presented themselves. Caroline decided to hang out for a while out of pure amusement. However, she eventually consented to make her presence known. Walked toward where he was seated with slow steps. Finally, when the guest in front of her left, she strolled forward confidently to present herself.

Once their eyes met, Klaus's once unreadable expression slightly crack. Excitement rose in his eyes as they roamed her figure. She firstly addressed Elijah with a formal bow and then she gave Klaus a deep bow. "Your grace" Her tone was less formal than her words. He gave her a gentle smirk and she returned it.

* * *

 _That morning was particularly cold, the chill in the air flooded the room. The new uniform she was given was barely keeping her warm. The dress itself wrapped around her tightly, displaying her young womanly figure. It left her arms and collarbone victim to the cold breeze. However, the cold air was nothing compared to the terrible ache that was starting to develop in her knees. The firm marble of the ballroom floor was so hard. She had been scrubbing it for at least two hours and wasn't even halfway done. She felt exhausted, her body was not used to such ruff-manual labor._

 _Klaus had left his chamber early that morning to deal with some 'matters' that needed his attention. So, she was once again left stuck in his stuffy chambers, with nothing to do but let time pass her by. However, this particular day she didn't have to stay bored for long. An old lady came to visit that morning to 'collect' her. Wasn't the most cheerful lady. She appeared to be human, Rosita was her name. She gave Caroline, a fresh uniform and escorted her to the kitchen, where she was given a set of tasks. It was made apparent Caroline was to be a new household servant. Her first thought was Klaus had become bored of her. She wasn't entirely surprised. So, she was now scrubbing the floors and her once nice, smooth palms had now developed red, swollen blisters._

 _She heard the echo of footsteps approaching behind her. Rosita approached her with an unsettling look on her face. "I'd advise you to hurry up girl" Caroline sent her a deadly stare, to which the woman return a look of disgust. Caroline watched her go. In her anger, she threw the scrubbing brush against the floor. She hated every minute of this place. The next several were spent finishing her task, she was sure not all of them were done to complete satisfaction. However, she didn't particularly care. After she was finished Caroline made her way to the kitchen. On her way back she wondered why she was all of a sudden placed as a servant, after so many months of being stuck in Klaus's chamber. Had Klaus become bored with her? Why he kept her around if she was just to become a servant? He hadn't bedded her. Throughout the day she had been working with other women. She listened in to the stories they had, about what some of the men had done to them. It was terrible. By the sounds of what these women had experienced it did not sound pleasurable. Finally approaching the kitchen, she watched the other servants, more like prisoners they were. Scrubbing, brushing, washing all day long. Most looked so tired. She felt so much pity for them and she was now one of them._

 _She stood off to the side, rubbing her palms. After scrubbing the floors for majority of the day. Her palms were now terribly red and even bleeding a little._

 _"You poor thing" Caroline looked up from her hands to see a man standing only a few feet away. He was well dress and was clearly of high rank. He stood out like a sore thumb next to all the servants. Caroline instantly stood up straighter, felt her body tense up._

 _"Excuse me, milord. I didn't see you there" She bowed her head slightly. Considering what happened last time an intruder surprised her. She didn't want trouble._

 _The man's smile seemed to widen. "Does it hurt?" The man pouted. He stepped closer to her. She slightly turned away. The smile of his face did not seem sincere. "There is no need to be afraid little one. I might be able to help with that" He gestured down to her hands. After a moment of silence he once again started toward her. He was about a foot taller than her. He looked young. Instead of running, she decided to stand her ground. "You're Klaus's new little pet"_

 _"I'm not anyone's pet" Caroline snapped back. Seriously pet!_

 _"So feisty" He surprised her when she felt him take her hand. Raising her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it. "I'm Kol, the handsome brother" Her stance fell a little upon hearing this. 'Klaus's brother'. Kol noticed her surprise and smirked playfully. Caroline began backing away again, only to have Kol follow her. He was so close to her face that she could feel his breath. Others around them started looking their way. She summoned her courage to meet his eyes. She was powerless, as usual. "Such a beautiful thing" His face appeared to be getting closer, his mouth opened ever so slightly. Caroline thought she might have caught a glimpse of his fangs. It was then she became stiff from fright. Her body prepared herself for an attack. Thankfully, he pulled away moments later. That cocky smile still present. "You should get going love. My brother will be no doubt expecting you." The surprise must have shown in her eyes. "I'm guessing, you thought he was bored of you" Kol laughed. "From what I've seen darling, he's not even close"_

 _Caroline didn't get a chance to ask what he meant by that before he sauntered away leaving Caroline confused. So, Klaus wasn't done with her. Caroline's mind instantly returned to the experience of what the women were talking about earlier. "Girl!" A tray was dumped in Caroline's hands telling her it was for his grace. Caroline turned to see Rosita looking at her unforgivingly. The women seemed to hate her. "Come with me" Caroline hesitated. Did she really want to go back to that hell hole? It didn't seem like she had a choice. "Hurry up girl" Caroline slowly followed behind her as she balanced the tray of food and wine. They sped through the halls so quickly that Caroline struggled to keep up and hold the meal on the tray at the same time. They finally made it to Klaus's chambers. The older woman turned to Caroline. "I will be back tomorrow morning, be ready" And with that said she swiftly left. Leaving Caroline standing there with a tray in her hands, staring blankly at the door. The guards placed at the door remained still. Only when she moved towards the doors did one of the guards finally move to open the door._

 _Upon entering the room, she saw everything was how she left it. Klaus was seated in one of the chairs by the fire. His ankle resting across his knee. A piece of paper and some graphite in hand. He didn't look up when she walked in, he remained silent. She stood there at a loss of what to do as she heard the large chamber door being closed behind her. She swallowed deeply. Step by step she hesitantly walked towards him. Watching him rub the piece of graphite across the paper. It was only once she stood in front of him that he finally stopped and looked at her. Once he saw the tray in her hands, he smirked and simply raised his eyebrows at her. She expected him to say something, however, he just remained silent. She gave him a confused look. "I think this is meant to be for you" She spoke slowly._

 _He gave her a wide smirk. He nodded towards to small table in front of him. So, she turned and placed the tray on the table. Then look at him again for her next move. Once again, he smirked. "You hungry?" She paused, before shaking her head. She saw him roll his eyes. "Of course, you are. Eat." He focused back on his sketch. She vacillated. Eventually, she sat in front of the table. She was, in fact, hungry, her stomach had been growling all day. She started to pick at the meal in front of her. She hesitantly picked up a small piece of bread on the side. She ate it slowly like she was expecting to taste poison. She could feel his eye on her. She looked over to see him looking straight at her with hooded eyes. "So how was it today?"_

 _She looked up at him like he was crazy. "Great." She said sarcastically. She started to eat quicker, feeling annoyed. When she looked at him again, he just raised his eyebrows at her in question. "I scrubbed floors all day. It could have been better."_

 _"I thought you might have been bored sitting around here" She instinctively scoffed._

 _"And you thought sending me to scrub floors would make me happier?" She looked at him like he was insane. In return, he sent her a neutral expression. She resumed the meal in front of her._

 _Klaus paused, he seemed to be thinking for a moment. She was halfway through her meal when he finally replied. "Are you saying you would rather stay in here all day" He spoke with a deep voice. There was an underlining threat in his voice, but it also seemed to be a simple question. He stared at her with a strong gaze. She chose to ignore him. He eventually returned to his drawing and she continued to finish her meal. She was happy she finally got to eat something and fill her empty stomach. When finished her meal she turned her attention to her sore aching hands. She softly brushed over the blisters. There was a lot of dirt buried underneath her nails and covering her hands like a black glove. She was confused when Klaus leaned forward and handed her a goblet of what appeared to be red wine. She eyed him with a muddled look. "Drink" She judged the goblet of a moment. She had never quite acquired a taste for red wine. Seeing her hesitate he push the chalice towards her. She caught the cup against her chest._

 _She looked to Klaus only to find him concentrating on his sketch. She took sips from the red liquid. The moment the liquid touched her tough she instantly tasted the strong dull flavour. She felt her tough go a little fuzzy. When she swallowed the liquor, she felt the sensation of the powerful tang going down her throat. However, that wasn't the only thing she felt. Once again looking down at her damage palms, she saw the skin beginning to heal itself. Within minutes all her sores and cuts had entirely healed. She turned around to look directly at Klaus, but he didn't look up from the paper in his hands. She finally looked back at the goblet._

 _Klaus stood up from his chair to leave. "I'll have a bath drawn for you," he said before leaving the room. She looked back at her now restored palm with confusion._


End file.
